Peculiar Children series
The Peculiar Children series, also known as the Peculiar Children trilogy, is a series of fantasy novels written by Ransom Riggs. The series consists of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2011), Hollow City (2014), and Library of Souls (2015). The series, set on Peculiardom, circles on the life of Jacob Portman who discovers his peculiarity throughout the series. A second series, set on continuing the adventures of Jacob Portman is scheduled to be released sometime in Fall 2017. Plot overview Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Book 1) Main Article: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Released on June 7, 2011, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children ''is the first book in the series. Hollow City (Book 2) ''Main Article: Hollow City Released on January 14, 2014, Hollow City is the second book in the series. Library of Souls (Book 3) Main Article: Library of Souls (book) Released on September 22, 2015, Library of Souls is the third and final book in the Peculiar Children trilogy. A Map of Days (Book 4) Main Article: A Map of Days Ransom Riggs announced a sequel trilogy in 2016 and declared he was finished with the first book in late 2017. Now, in a thrilling new story arc, Jacob's adventure continues as Ransom Riggs reveals even more secrets of the peculiar world, set against the rich landscapes of American history. The Conference of the Birds (Book 5) Main Article: The Conference of the Birds Plot unknown. TBA (Book 6) Main Article: TBA Plot unknown. Companion Books Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel Released on November 2, 2013, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel is the illustrated novel version of Ransom Riggs's original book. It is drawn by famous illustrator Cassandra Jean. The book features a shorter version of the story. Hollow City: The Graphic Novel Released on July 12, 2016, Hollow City: The Graphic Novel is the illustrated novel version of Ransom Riggs's original book. Tales of the Peculiar Released on September 1, 2016, Tales of the Peculiar is about story about peculiars and a collection of fairy tales known to hide information about the peculiar world, including clues to the locations of loops. Characters Main Characters * Miss Peregrine * Jacob Portman * Emma Bloom Syndrigasts * Miss. Avocet * Miss. Finch * Miss. Wren * Hugh Apiston * Bronwyn Bruntley * Victor Bruntley * Claire Densmore * Olive Abroholos Elephanta * Fiona Frauenfeld * Addison MacHenry * Millard Nullings * Enoch O'Connor * Abraham Portman * Horace Somnusson YmbryneYmbrynes * Miss Avocet * Miss Finch * Miss Wren * Miss Peregrine * Miss Thrush Villains * Dr. Golan * Caul Bentham * Malthus Coerlfolc * Aunt Susie * Dylan * Esme * Fishmonger * Franklin Portman * Jessica * Martin Pagett * Maryann Portman * Worm * Ricky Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (film) The movie rights for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children have been sold to 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment is to be directed by Tim Burton. Jane Goldman has been hired to adapt the story as a screenplay. Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark and Jenno Topping are producing the movie. The name of the movie is officially announced as ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiars. ''Originally intended to be released in June 2015, the movie's release was moved to March 4, 2016 to give way for the movie adaptation of Paper Towns. Asa Butterfield, Ella Purnell, Eva Green and Samuel L. Jackson will play Jacob, Emma, Miss Peregrine, and Barron respectively. ro:Miss Peregrine Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Category:Hollow City Category:Library of Souls Category:Peculiar Children series Category:Books Category:Media